


True Love

by Antar3s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Does Not Understand Humans, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sleeping Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: Dean gets hits by a sleeping curse and only way to break it is by a true love's kiss.





	True Love

‘’What happened?’’ Castiel asks and runs to Sam when he sees him struggling to carry Dean into the Bunker. The two had left a day ago to hunt a witch in the next town while Castiel stayed behind, reading the library’s books. Although he saw the boys in much worse conditions than these, he was more worried than ever because of the look of utter fear on Sam’s face.

‘’The witch hit him with some kind of a sleeping curse,’’ Sam replies as they set Dean on his bed. Castiel immediately puts his hand on Deans forehead and uses his Angel powers to wake him up. It doesn’t work.

Castiel stares confusedly at his hand and tries again. He gets the same result.

‘’What?’’ Sam asks. His face is overflowing with emotions; exhaustion, fear, anxiety, confusion.

‘’I don’t know what is happening, my powers, they don’t work,’’ Castiel replies. He’s scared, all he has are his powers, and now they don’t work either. How is he going to save Dean?

‘’It’s okay, we’ll figure something out. We always do,’’ Sam puts a comforting hand on the angel’s shoulder and Castiel nods.

‘’Are you hurt? I can heal you if you want,’’ Castiel offers. Sam shakes his head with a smile.

‘’I’m okay, I got off easy, I just desperately need a shower.’’ With one last squeeze to Castiel’s shoulder, Sam leaves the room leaving the angel alone with the sleeping hunter.

Castiel sits on the edge of the bed and just watches as Dean’s chest rise and fall, a sign he in in fact alive.

The angel can’t deny his feelings for the hunter. He tried his best to hide them, and it went well while he was away from him, but ever since they started living together, it kept getting harder. He couldn’t stop imagining what it would be like to wake up next to Dean every morning, to watch him make breakfast while he sat at the counter, what it would feel like to kiss him, to hold him, to make love to him.

All his fantasies are just that; fantasies. He knows Dean doesn’t like men, that is obvious, but then again, Castiel is neither man nor woman, just his vessel is. He even considered changing it, but he realized he became to attached to Jimmy’s vessel and gave up on that idea.

‘’Hey, Cas,’’ Sam’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He’s leaning on the door frame, clothes changed and hair wet and he looks a bit better. ‘’I’m gonna start reading up on this spell, you joining?’’ Castiel nods without a word and with one last look towards Dean, both leave the room and go to the library.

Sam noticed the look Castiel gave Dean. He always does. He notices everything concerning his brother.

He also notices the looks Dean gives Castiel when he thinks no one is looking. But Sam always is and he sees the look of longing, the look of pure love in his brother’s eyes and wishes for Dean to suck it up and confess. But he never does, and it drives Sam crazy. Which is why he has a mission of his own; to set the two up. As soon as they find out how to wake Dean up, he’s gonna come up with a plan to get Dean and Castiel alone and hope for the best.

But until then, they have got to figure out how to wake him up.

 

‘’I found something,’’ Castiel’s voice rings through the library after a couple of hours of silence. Sam lifts his head up and Castiel sees hope in his eyes.

‘’What is it?’’ Sam asks.

‘’It says here that a sleeping curse could be broken in various ways, some of them being waiting it out if the curse’s time has been priorly determined, with a magic word, true love’s kiss-’’

‘’True love’s kiss?’’ Sam interrupts confusedly.

‘’Yes, that is what the book says.’’ Castiel answers. He was even more confused than Sam, as he did not understand how a true love’s kiss could break a curse.

‘’It reminds me of the Sleeping Beauty,'' Castiel tilts his head in a confused manner, as he usually does when he doesn't understand humanity, ''it’s a children’s book and a movie in which a princess is put under a sleeping curse and a prince comes and wakes her up with a kiss,’’ Sam explains with an amused smile. 

‘’I don’t understand, how could it be true love if they barely know each other?’’ 

‘’It’s made for kids, doesn’t have to make sense, but at least we know what we’re dealing with. Let's just hope the witch did put a timer on the spell,’’ Sam says with a light smile. There was hope.

‘’Let’s hope so. What are you going to do until then?’’ Castiel asks.

‘’Keep hunting. Nothing huge or far away, I’ll look for cases around here,’’ he answers. Castiel nods, pleased. They both know Dean would want them to keep saving people, even without him.

‘’Well, I’m beat, it’s time for bed,’’ Sam says closing his book. He throws it on the coffee table and stands up, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

‘’Alright, good night then,’’ Castiel puts his book next to Sam’s and walks to Dean’s room. Just like every night, he sits on the edge of the bed and just watches him, making sure he doesn’t have nightmares and stopping them if he does. Castiel’s been doing that ever since he got Dean out of hell and he’s going to keep doing it until Dean goes to heaven.

 

It’s been a month and a half and Dean showed no sign of waking up. They’ve tried a couple of magic words, but none of them worked. They agreed to wait a bit longer, and if the spell hasn’t run out by then, they’ll have to try another way. Neither of them haven’t brought up the kissing part, because ‘Dean Winchester doesn’t have true love, only one night stands’ and Sam didn’t want to make Castiel uncomfortable by suggesting the two of them kiss.

 

It wasn’t until Sam was out on a another hunt that Castiel had had enough. It was clear Dean wasn’t going to wake up by himself so Castiel got up from his position in front of a laptop and went to Dean’s bed.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Castiel never thought he’ll get to do this, but now that he is doing it he feels a little bit creepy, but it didn’t matter. When Castiel pulled away, Dean hasn’t moved an inch.

‘’Come on Dean, you gotta wake up. Sam and I are worried sick and I don’t know how much longer I can stay sane without your voice,’’ he whispered hoping his words would get to Dean. Still, nothing.

With a defeated sigh Castiel turned around to go back to his laptop, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

‘’Cas, you can’t just kiss a man like that and then leave, that’s just rude.’’ Castiel stumbles and almost falls on Dean but gets his balance back before looking at Dean with wide eyes.

‘’You’re awake!’’ There’s a big smile on his face and all he wants to is kiss Dean again but somehow manages to hold himself back.

‘’Thanks to you, yeah,’’ Dean says. His voice is rough from not being used in over a month but neither of them care much. At the mention of what Castiel did, he freezes. He realises he might have crossed the line.

‘’Dean I-I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I j-just wanted you to wake up and I was so tired of waiting and I-’’ Dean interrupts his rambling by kissing him again.

Castiel relaxes and kisses back, sitting down beside Dean so it’s easier.

Dean pulls away first, but only enough so their forehead can touch.

‘’I’ve been waiting for this for so long, you don’t even understand,’’ Castiel whispers and his heart swells at the sight of Dean’s smile.

‘’I think I do, as I’ve wanted this for a long time too.’’ There’s a beautiful blush on Dean’s cheeks and Castiel can’t hold himself back anymore. He presses another kiss to the hunter's lips, this one shorter.

‘’I gotta let Sam know, he’s on a hunt-’’ he’s interrupted again by Dean’s lips.

‘’He can wait, we’ve waited long enough for this,’’ Dean says in between the kiss and with a smile Castiel leans over and pins Dean under him.

They don’t do anything, it’s still too early for that, but they do leave a nice row of love bites on each other’s necks.

 

 

Sam comes back from that hunt couple of hours later and goes to check on Castiel and his brother. When he enters Dean’s room, though, he sees what he’s been wanting to see for a while.

Both Castiel and Dean are asleep, curled around each other like they’re afraid the other will disappear. Sam smiles and covers them with a blanket, happy that his brother and his Angel finally saw what was there for so many years and acted on their feelings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am in fact not dead and i've returned with a destiel fic. leave your thoughts in the comments and leave kudos if you liked it. see you next time ✌


End file.
